


月光烟火 03

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	月光烟火 03

王俊凯的手向下探去，拉下易烊千玺的裤拉链，那早已挺立的下//身//鼓鼓的包裹在内//裤//里，昭示着无穷的欲//望//。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺一惊，大喊他的名字。

王俊凯满不在乎他的喊声，隔着层布料揉//捏//着他的下//身//，“你就这么喜欢我，就两三句话的时间，你就硬了”

“你…嗯”，尾音的呻吟如最悦耳的音乐钻进王俊凯的心脏处，似是在欲迎还拒。

易烊千玺的欲//望//在王俊凯极富技//巧//的揉//捏//下渐渐高//涨//，欲//望//像是悬在半空中的。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺艰难地喊他的名字，“不…不要在这里”

一路飙车的速度到了王俊凯的房子，指纹锁一落锁，王俊凯的吻也随之而来。

易烊千玺觉得王俊凯定是故意，唇齿纠缠，那人嘴里近似迷药的东西全数被自己吞了进去。没有喝一点酒，竟会有醉醺醺的感觉。他们是多久没有做过那样的事了，那种想念疯狂的侵蚀着他的理智。他双手勾了勾王俊凯的脖子，加深了两人之间的吻。

王俊凯把易烊千玺外套给脱了下来，而后解开了衬衫的扣子，手不停地向下探，揉捏着每一敏感处。

“嗯……啊”，易烊千玺情不自禁的呻吟出声，这每一声无不刺激着王俊凯的神经。

“嘶”，易烊千玺身上唯一的衣衫被他粗暴的撕扯开，上半身毫无遮掩，长期锻炼的缘故，他的身材总是被保持的很好。

王俊凯如欣赏一件艺术品般的上下看，眼中的情欲如火般的强烈，易烊千玺裸着上半身，有些瑟瑟发抖，他咬紧了下唇，给了一种想要欺负的冲动。

王俊凯俯身压倒在易烊千玺身上，后背紧贴着地板让易烊千玺感到一阵凉意，他弓起身子抱紧王俊凯，“王俊凯…你…能不能别在这”

语气中竟有些撒娇之味，王俊凯把易烊千玺抱起来，踹开了卧室的门，慢慢的把他放在床上，说“你还真是欠//操//啊”

他遮住了易烊千玺那双微微泛红着的双眼，他那心底最深的软肋也随之消去，而后褪去他身上所有碍事的布料，到浴室挤了些乳液在手指上，而后手指插入进易烊千玺的穴口。

易烊千玺好些年没与人做过那样的事，王俊凯的扩张做得很吃力，待那地方湿润起来，王俊凯脱下裤子把那部位凶//猛//地冲//撞//了进去，快//速的抽//动//着。

“疼…你…慢点”，易烊千玺那紧//致//的穴//口//怎么承受得住王俊凯这般的折磨。

“你怎么还是这么紧，没找别的人来操//你”，王俊凯反倒加快了抽//动的频率。

“没…没有”

“没有”，王俊凯反问道，把手伸进了他的毛衣里，不轻不重的搓着他的身子。

易烊千玺敏感的部位在王俊凯带着惩罚的揉捏下痛苦难忍，“真的没有…真…”

王俊凯猛地一顶入，在易烊千玺张口喊疼的时候，堵住他的嘴，与他唇舌交缠着。

两具全裸的身子毫无隙缝的贴合在一起，像是汲取不够的样子，在每一处他都如同狼狗般的印下了印记。

肉体合二为一，共同坠入深渊。


End file.
